


The Dag's Road

by Daydreamisallihave



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mad Max: Fury Road, mad max - Fandom
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Mad Max: Fury Road, The Dag & Cheedo relationship development, The Dag POV, The wives comforting and helping each other, Warning: memories of Immortan Joe abuse towards the wives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4641717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydreamisallihave/pseuds/Daydreamisallihave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The Dag hadn't been able to stop herself. She had felt protective of Cheedo since the girl arrived to The Vault, when the other four women were already there. Gentle, sweet, beautiful Cheedo, too young to be there, too innocent to understand the horrors of The Vault. She had won The Dag's sympathy, and her heart."</p><p>This fanfiction narrates the story of Mad Max: Fury road from the perspective of the Dag. It's specially focused on The Dag & Cheedo relationship.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I loved the character of The Dag when I watched the movie, and after reading her Mad Max Wiki page I found her to be such an interested character that I knew I had to write her a fanfic. It will be always from her point of view, and it will be focused also in her relationship with Cheedo, because they are so so cute.
> 
> I'm still pretty new at writting fanfics, but I hope you'll enjoy it. Please, forgive me if there's some mistakes, English is not my first lenguage.  
> And I know, I suck at thinking titles.
> 
> I hope you'll like this fic and be interested on it, let me know your thoughts in the comments, and thank you for reading!

The Vault was silent except for the sounds of Toast flipping through the pages of a book she had read a dozen times before, the fingers of Capable gently tapping the glass of a window while she looked at the horizon, and the murmurs of Angharad and the Imperator Furiosa, who had come to check on them briefly.

The Dag looked at Cheedo, who was tugging at her new chastity belt with a sad expression, her eyes wet. The Dag felt tears on her eyes herself, but of rage.   
This was all her fault. Now all the wives wear a chastity belt, even if they had done nothing to deserve it. And all because of The Dag.   
She felt horrible, she felt like she only deserved the hate of the other women, but as always, they had been kind with her.   
They didn't balme her, but that didn't made The Dag stop feeling guilty.

 

The Dag hadn't been able to stop herself. She had felt protective of Cheedo since the girl arrived to The Vault, when the other four women were already there.  
Gentle, sweet, beautiful Cheedo, too young to be there, too innocent to understand the horrors of The Vault. She had won The Dag's sympathy, and her heart.

While Angharad, Capable, Toast and The Dag had been taken from the wretched, Cheedo had been brought up in the citadel, a special child with no trace of illness, trained to please Immortan Joe. Once she had been old enough, she was incarcerated into The Vault as Immortan's wife.   
Thanks to her isolated childhood, she knew even less than the other women about the outside world. Neither did she seem to understand the horrors of their incarceration, and who could blame her? Immortan Joe hadn't touched her yet. For now, he only made her recite poetry for him, play piano, sometimes dance, and most of the days he made her sing for him.   
That was the kind of things in which Cheedo had been trained.   
Like a pretty, caged singing bird. The Dag had never seen one of them, except in a drawing of an old book, but she thought that it suited Cheedo pretty well.

All the wives, even The Dag herself, had lost their patience at some point with Cheedo, with her passivity towards their situation, believing that they were lucky because they lived in a luxury place without sickness, with food and water, and pretty things, being treated like treasures, instead of living like the wretched from outside the citadel. 

Toast was the one who got irritated with the young girl more often, and at some point she had yelled to her until Cheddo had tears in her eyes.   
The Dag had wanted to do something, say something, but the screams had paralized her, and she didn't want to fight with her friends.   
Luckily, Capable had quickly stepped between them, explaining to Toast that she couldn't blame sweet Cheedo, she didn't know better, she didn't know the true horrors of the citadel.   
The Dag had wanted to comfort Cheedo, to hold her, but once again she couldn't make herself move, and in the end it was Angharad who had cuddled the still weeping girl on her lap. The Dag felt useless. 

Toast soon apologized to Cheedo and nobody held it against her. They knew that all her frustration and rage wasn't against Cheedo but against the warlord who kept them incarcerated as if they were things to collect, and who abused them, but who had brainwashed Cheedo to the point of made her believe they were lucky, just like he had done with all his crazy followers.

The night after the fight between Cheedo and Toast, The Dag had still felt useless, and she had wanted to do something for her friends, something to make them laugh, to make them forget, even for a moment, about the horrors of their life. She thought she could at least do that.   
Angharad had told her that she was fun, and Capable had confessed to admire her ability to keep making jokes and japes, considering their situation. The Dag hadn't realized it before, but Miss Giddy had fondly told her to be more careful, to watch her irony and sarcasm, because it could get her into trouble, so it must be truth. 

She wanted to make Cheedo and Toast laugh, and for that she began to collect everything in the Vault that could resemble Immortan Joe's outfit.   
Once she was ready, she stepped in front of the other wives, pretending to be a even more stupid version of the warlord, mocking him.   
It worked, they all laughed until they had tears on her faces, even Miss Giddy, though she instructed her to be careful, scared of what Immortan Joe might do to The Dag if he knew.   
But for a night, the wives hadn't had to worry about the warlord, they had laughed, they had vent, and Cheedo had stopped weeping.

Gentle, sweet, beautiful Cheedo, Cheedo the Fragile as Miss Giddy had called her...she wouldn't last five minutes with Immortan Joe.   
So, when the warlord had expressed her interest on breeding with Cheedo soon, the Dag hadn't been able to help herself.   
She didn't remember much of that day. She knew that she had gone madly blind with rage, hissing all the insults she could think of to the warlord, yelling to him, screaming him not to touch Cheedo, the only thing he hadn't posioned yet.   
The next thing she remembered was Immortan Joe's fists on her, beating her up, pain, the wives's screams, Miss Giddy and Angharad trying to stop and calm down the warlord, and then darkness.

The first time she woke up after the beating was to Miss Giddy taking care of her injuries. When the old lady looked at her, she had tears in her eyes and The Dag was sure she was going to scold her for her behavior.   
Immortan Joe had never hurt her like this, beat to the point she was sure she was dead, but it wasn't the first time the warlord had hit her.   
No matter what Miss Giddy told her, The Dag couldn't help it and she always hissed to Immortan Joe whenever he touched her.   
But this time, Miss Giddy didn't tell her off, didn't say anything at all, and only kissed the girl's forehead, and The Dag cried on her shoulder until she fell asleep again.

The next time The Dag woke up, Angharad was with her on the bed, cuddling her sweetly, and it was silly but The Dag felt like she was safe and at home.   
Cheedo was sat down on the floor, holding her hand and weeping into it, and The Dag wanted to fall asleep again so she didn't have to see her, because she couldn't bare the thought of having made Cheedo cry again. Capable was sat down next to Cheedo, stroking the girl's dark hair, but her gaze didn't leave The Dag.  
“Welcome back. Don't do this to us never again.” The redhead said quietly, giving her a soft smile, and The Dag had to smile back even if she had tears in her eyes. 

When she looked at the the other side of the bed, Toast was there, a concerned look on her face. “You should know better, Dag.” Toast said, carefully taking The Dag's arm to run gentle fingers over the bruises that Immortan Joe's hands had left. “You know I hate the old beast too, don't you think I would like to spit on his face? That I wouldn't like to kill him for good?” 

As she talked, Toast's eyes lighted up with hate, the same fire that could be seen on her eyes every time the warlord walked into The Vault.   
“But he's stronger that us, he has the power. We might be treasures, but if you behave like that, he will kill you.” And the only thing that The Dag could do was nod, tears falling down her cheeks, because she knew Toast was right, as she always was, because Miss Giddy hadn't call her ´The Knowing´ for nothing.   
But she just couldn't stay silent when the warlord did to her as he wanted, when he hurted her friends, when he threatened the only pure thing of the citadel.

“Let her be.” Capable said to Toast, shifting to the bed with them, Cheedo cuddled in her arms. Toast took The Dag's hand and kissed it, and The Dag knew her words hadn't meant to be a chastisement, but the expression of the woman's frustration and rage, and her concern for her. 

And even if she was in a prision, under the abuse of a horrible man, The Dag had felt cared and safe. They were together, they would always take care of each other and, at least in that, Cheedo was right they were lucky.

 

Immortan Joe hadn't only punished The Dag for her behaviou, but also the other wives.   
A couple of weeks after the beating, when The Dag had almost healed, the warlord had forced the chastity belts on all of them, heavy things which were not only terribly uncomfortable but also hurt their soft skin.   
The Dag didn't understand it, isolated as they were, prizes of the powerful warlord, nobody but him was going to lay a hand on them, what was the need of the chastity belts? Maybe it was another way of remind them that they were owned, that their bodies were not theirs but his to be used as he wanted.   
There weren't a worse punishment.

A shift on the couch where she was sit brought The Dag back to reality, away from her thoughts and memories.   
It was Angharad, resting her head on her shoulder.  
“What have you two been talking about today?” The Dag asked, looking at Furiosa leave The Vault.

The wives and the Imperator hadn't had a good relationship at first.   
Toast still found hard to trust her and Cheedo was scared of her, but The Dag had soon decided that they could trust Furiosa, and that she would never hurt them.   
She couldn't really explain it, but she felt the Imperator wasn't cruel, neither evil.The Imperator's first disinterest on the wives, her cold behavior with them when Immortal Joe commanded her to look after the wives instead of Rictus, after one of his too usual violent outbursts against the women was, in opinion of The Dag,to protect herself. 

The Dag felt that the Imperator was as heartbroken as she and the other women.   
Maybe Furiosa didn't want her heart to break again.   
The Dag could feel a cloud of sadness following the Imperator.   
It might have been babbling nonsense when she tried to talk about it to the other wives, but they had learnt to trust The Dag's instinct.

Eventually, Furiosa had begun to warm up to them, staying for a bit longer than usual whenever she went to check on them, telling them things about the citadels, tales about the outside world. Angharad could be usually found with her too, whenever she had the chance.

“The wasted, horrible world again.” Angharad replied. “But Furiosa said it's not all like that. That there's a place not dried with sand and salt. A place green, with plants, with water. There are no men who abuse women, and the women have all the food and water they need, and they are free. Can you believe it, Dag?”   
The Dag tried to imagine such a thing. Maybe it looked like the pictures of that places called forests that she had seen on some books?   
A dreamland where they could be free, without fear. Maybe the world hadn't been totally killed then.   
She wasn't sure if she believed it, but she hoped it existed, even if she won't get to see it.

“If that place exist, then there's still being hope for the world.” The Dag replied, smiling.


	2. Anything is better than this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another pre-movie chapter.
> 
> After some bad moments and news for The Dag, Furiosa tells the wives about the Green Place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know your thoughts in the comments.  
> Apologizes if my English is not good enough and if there are mistakes.
> 
> Next chapter will have the women leaving the citadel.
> 
> Your comments and kudos keep me writing, thank you!

It could be worse, The Dag thought, entertaining The Immortan by singing was better than entertain him in the chamber, but still, she felt bitter about having to act like a singing bird to him.  
The five wives were singing an old tune that the Immortan still enjoyed, no matter how many times they had sung it for him. Cheedo was also playing piano while she sang, something the other wives hadn't achieved yet.

The warlord hummed from time to time, if one could call hum to that breathy thing he did, rocking at the rhythm of the piano. The Dag felt like throwing something heavy to him, and she knew that probably she wasn't the only one.  
But they had to sing happily, looking pretty, indulging Immortan Joe so he wouldn't act violently against them.  
The Dag had learnt.

By the time the wives had almost run out of songs they knew, Immortan Joe was looking at Cheedo a bit too much, and The Dags didn't like it.   
Discretely she shifted until she was almost in front of the piano, shielding the girl from Immortan's eyes.   
Toast seemed to realize what she was doing, and she shifted too, shielding the girl from the other side.  
It shouldn't seem that strange, The Dag hoped, they were singing in front of the piano, it might even look beautiful.

When they finished the songs, the warlord got up from the sofa and walked towards the wives, stopping in front of them and looking at them as if they were ware. There was again, the almost uncontrolable urge to spit on his face.  
The Dag could feel Capable shivering next to her, and she wanted to hold her hand and comfort her in any way, but she knew it wasn't the moment.

Immortan Joe walked past Angharad, after pat her growing belly, and stopped in front of Capable.  
After some tense minutes, the warlord looked from Capable to The Dag, a weaked grin spreading on his face.  
The Immortan grabbed The Dag's long hair, pulling her towards him.

The Dag struggled, hissing, and the warlord pulled her hair hard. She was going to keep fighting, maybe slap his hand, maybe scratch him with her nails, but she saw of Miss Giddy and Furiosa.  
The Imperator had an unreadable look in her eyes, but the old lady shook her head, looking at him worriedly.

So The Dag stopped struggling, and let Immortan Joe drag her to his chamber by his hair.

When she came back to The Vault, The Dag was sore and bruised, but she felt worse inside than outside.  
When the door closed, Cheedo was the first one to run towards her, and the girl held her tight, weeping.

Capable had followed Cheedo, and she gently held her hand and walked her towards their circular bath. Angharad and Miss Giddy were already filling it with warm water.   
Toast was just looking at them, her hands clenched into fists.

The Dag stepped into the pool without remove her clothes and she sat down, letting the water cover her, curling up on herself.  
The other women let her stay like that for a moment, before slowly, gently, began to take off her clothes and wash her.

When they pulled away the tangled hair that covered her neck to wash it and comb it, the women could see the imprints of Immortan Joe's fingers, that he had left on The Dag's neck as bruises, from when he grabbed her so hard The Dag thought he was going to strangle her.  
Cheedo gasped at that and started crying again. The Dag wanted to comfort her, to tell her that everything was alright, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. It wasn't.

Once cleaned up and with new clothes, The Dag curled up on a bed, the other wives settled down around her, Capable stroking her hair and Toast reading them a book of tales from the old world, before everything were sand and salt, and death.

The Vault's door opened and everybody tensed, but who walked through it was Furiosa, and The Dag relaxed.  
Miss Giddy seemed to still feel uneasy, and Cheedo looked at the Imperator with scared eyes, but Angharad raised her hand and smiled at them, trying to communicate without words that there were no danger. The Imperator would not harm them.  
Furiosa walked towards the bed and Toast gave her a wary look, but let her sit down with them.

“Hello, girl. How are you feeling?” Furiosa asked The Dag with that soft, soothing voice of hers.

The Vault's door opened and everybody tensed, but who walked through it was Furiosa, and The Dag relaxed.  
Miss Giddy seemed to still feel uneasy, and Cheedo looked at the Imperator with scared eyes, but Angharad raised her hand and smiled at them, trying to communicate without words that there were no danger. The Imperator would not hurt them.  
Furiosa walked towards the bed and Toast gave her a wary look, but let her sat down with them.

“Hello, girl. How are you feeling?” Furiosa asked to The Dag with that soft, soothing voice of hers.

“Oh, how do you think? Wonderful. Like if an old, cruel, disgusting man would have tried to breed me and beat me for fun.” The Dag replied plainly, and Furiosa smiled softly.   
The Dag could have sworn that she had seen something very smilar to fondness in the Imperator's eyes. Regret, too.

“Sorry.” Furiosa murmured, but The Dag smiled to her, shaking her head. No, the Imperator was another Victim of Immortan Joe, damn him were. The Dag didn't know how, but he knew he had had his way with Furiosa too, he had hurt her too.

“Tell me about your Green Place.” The Dag said.  
“Yes, yes, tell us about it.” A choir of voices followed hers.

“You told them.” Furiosa looked at Angharad, arching her eyebrows. Angharad just shrugged, smiling.  
She had, indeed.

Angharad had told the other women how good it would be to run away from the citadel, from Immortan Joe, now that they knew there was hope outside. They would go to the Green Place of The Many mothers and they would be safe.

The Dag had agreed, but the other wives hadn't been to be so sure. Too dangerous.  
They didn't know how to escape the citadel, where was that Green Place, or even if it actually existed. No, it was too dangerous.  
But anything was better than staying there, Angharad had said, and all the wives had agreed to that.

“Well...” Furiosa started talking, indulging them. “It's the most beautiful place you could ever see. There's green everywhere, crops, trees, and also water, clear, fresh water.” The Imperator's calmed voice soothed the women, who began to relax.

“The women who live there are wise, and strong too, and the children who were born there were taught both wisdom and strength, so they can know how to cultivate but also how to protect their crops.  
The children grew up having many mothers who take care of them, because no matter who is their actual mother, all the women take care of them as if they were theirs, and that...that's just the best thing in the world.” Furiosa was sounding like she were far, far away from them now.

“You were born there.” The Dag said, not a question, and Furiosa nodded.

“You have to take us there.” At The Dag's words, Furiosa looked at Angharad, and The Dag had the feeling she wasn't the first one to ask.

“Yes, you have to, I told you so.” Angharad's voice. “We want to, please Furiosa, we need to leave.

“You know how's our life here, what he does to us.” Toast this time.

“Anything is better than this.” Capable added softly.

Cheedo didn't say anything, still too scared, too insecure, but she was looking expectantly at Furiosa.

“No.” The Imperator got up from the bed, shooking her head. She seemed overwhelmed. “No. You don't know what you ask, it can be done.” Another shake of her head. “I'm an Imperator, all the war boys know my face. And you are The Immortan's prize breeders. We can't just walk out of the citadel without anybody nothing it. No, it's suicide.”

“Anything is better than this.” Angharad replied, looking at Furiosa.

“No...I don't even know if the place exists anymore...7000 days or more since I was taken from it...” The Imperator seemed to be lost in herself again. “If I knew...if I could...If I knew how, I would take you there with me...but...no, no, I can't.”

With that, the Imperator Furiosa left The Vault.

Furiosa didn't come back the next day, neither the next week, or the week after.

“I think we scared her off.” Toast said to Angharad, and she didn't reply.

The Dag was too distracted to notice them, counting with her fingers, reading through the notebook where they wrote that sort of things..  
Yes, there it was. She should have bleeded a week ago.  
No, no, no.  
The last time Immortan Joe had touched her was a month ago.  
No, no, no.

As if reading her thoughts, the door of The Vault opened, and Immortan Joe walked in with Organic Mechanic.  
“Medical examination routine.” He said.

All the women grimaced, but they got up and formed in front of him.  
The medical procedure wasn't as bad as Immortan Joe touch, but still it was very horrible and disgusting, having Organic Mechanic touching them, making clear that for them, they were just breeding stuff.

When it was The Dag's time, her worst fears were confirmed.  
She was pregnany, it was a month old, everything seemed to be alright, though she should try to stay healthy, eat good and gain some weight, Organic had said.

Immortan Joe had patted her head like if she were a good dog, and The Dag had hissed and slapped his hand away. She closed her eyes, waiting for the hit, but it didn't come, just a soft slap on her face.  
The Immortan chuckled and left, followed by Organic, and Miss Giddy walked The Dag back to the main room of The Vault.

So, it seemed that now that she was carrying Immortan's prized baby, the warlord wouldn't hit her. At least there was something good about it, but The Dag would rather being beat daily than have the old man's seed growing inside her.

Her eyes were burning, hot tears running down her cheeks, and she felt weak, dizzy.  
The other wives walked towards her, worried, asking her questions, but The Dag ignored them.  
She went to her bed and covered herself with the blankets, hidding from the world.  
“Let her be.” She heard Miss Giddy say softly to the women.

Late that night, The Dag got up and walked to Angharad's bed. She was sleeping with Capable, and The Dag tried to wake her up gently, without bother the redhead.  
“Angharad, Angharad, can we talk? She whispered.

Angharad looked at her with eyes full of sleep and concern, but nodded and got up, carefully not to wake Capable, and left the room with The Dag.  
“What's wrong?” She asked worriedly.

The Dag felt tears on her eyes. She knew Angharad would understand, she had reacted badly to her pregnancy too.  
Angharad had tried to perform a self-abortion, she had confessed it to The Dag when she started talking with Furiosa more. It was the Imperator who had found her and stopped her.

“I'm pregnant.” She said, tears running down her cheeks, and Angharad held her tight.  
“I...you have to help me...I...I have to get rid of it, I...” The Dag babbled, and Angharad soothed her, stroking her hair.

“Warlord jr, it's going to be so ugly...it's going to be so evil...I-I can't, I can't have it...” The Dag sobbed. She knew it was dangerous, she could kill herself by accident if something were wrong. And Immortan Joe would kill her when he found out. But right now, that didn't seem so bad.

“You have to do as you want.” Angharad replied calmly. “But I don't think it has to be like that. I think it's going to be beautiful and brave, like its mother. After all, it's yours too. But it's your choice.”

The Dag couldn't think about it now, and she sobbed onto Angharad's shoulder.

It could be like her instead of like The Immortan? It was a beautiful dream, but if the baby didn't born being like Immortan Joe, the warlord would turn it into one as soon as he could take it from her.  
The Dag stopped thinking, she just curled up on Angharad's lap and cried herself to sleep.

The next morning, Immortan Joe sent a basket of fruits, vegetables and some flowers, and his regards to The Dag.  
She resisted the urge to spit on it, to throw it everywhere. It was good food after all.  
She shared it with the other wives, but she only pecked at it, listless.

That night, the women were startled by the sound of The Vault's door opening.  
She walked to the main room of The Vault, wondering why Immortan Joe had decided to visit them so late, preparing themselves for the worse.

It was Furiosa who was walked inside. She shushed them before they had said anything.  
“I don't have time.” 

“We thought we weren't going to see you anymore.” Angharad said.

The Imperator shook her head. “I don't work watching you anymore, Immortan Joe changed it. Now I work driving the war rig, trading with the Bullet Farm and Gas Town.”  
So, she drove out of the citadel everytime they needed to trade...

“Please, Furiosa...” Angharad began, but the Imperator raised a hand to silence her.

“I can take you with me in the war rig, we can try to go to the Green Place. It won't be easy, they could discover us, they could kill us, and don't think that surviving outside the citadel is easy. Besides, we don't even know if we could find the Green Place. But I'm going to try.” Furiosa said, the wives' eyes lighting up. “But I can't promise anything.”

“We don't care, please Furiosa, we have to leave, Furiosa, please.” The wives begged.

“I have to leave for trading tomorrow morning. I'll come to take you before dawn. Be ready.” Furiosa nodded, and left The Vault.


	3. Inside the rig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Furiosa sneaks Immortan Joe's wives inside the war rig, and they leave towards the Green Place.

As promised, Furiosa came for them a couple of hours before down.

They had tried to sleep, but they couldn't.  
Miss Giddy had told them everything she knew about the outside world, anything that could be useful for them.  
Finally, the wives had come up with an idea, a message to Joe and all the war boys, a last act of rebellion.

With some white paint that Miss Giddy found, they left their messages.  
“Our babies won't be warlords.” Across the floor, around the pool.  
“Who killed the world?” On the main's room wall.  
“We are not things.” On the bedroom's wall.

They didn't thought Joe would care about it, about their feelings and thoughts, but they wanted to write it anyway. All the things they hadn't been able to tell him with words for fear of him hurting them.

When Furiosa came back to The Vault, she read their messages, but didn't say anything.  
She told them they couldn't bring anything with them, and they didn't really care. They owned nothing, and any thing from The Vault would only remind them to their prision. The only thing they might miss would be the books.

The worst part was leaving Miss Giddy, knowing fully well that nothing good could come to her once the Immortan found out she had allowed his wives escape.  
They wanted her to come with her, but the woman negated. 

She said she was too old, she said she would only be a burden to them, that she would only hinder their escape.  
The wives didn't care, they wanted her to come with them, no matter what. The old lady wasn't only their teacher, she was their friend, the closest thing they had had to a motherly figure there, she had always taken care of them. They couldn't leave her to the horrors of Immortan Joe.

But Miss Giddy insisted, the wives didn't manage to convince her.  
With an unreadable look, Furiosa gave the elder woman a rifle, and she and the tearful women left The Vault.

The Dag knew fully well they wouldn't see her teacher again, whether they reached the Green Place or not.  
It was strange to think she was going to miss something from The Vault. But Miss Giddy was not a thing.

Their way to freedom was scary from the beginning. Furiosa leaded them to the garages, where the truk was parked. They walked through dark paths, after Furiosa made sure there weren't war boys, but The Dag felt her heart beating fast. What if someone discovere them, before they had even left the Citadel? She knew the other wives shared her fears.

For a heart stopping moment, they almost run into a war boy.  
Fortunately, Furiosa had made them wait in the darkness of a corner, and the war boy only saw her.  
The Imperator told her to go and bring her something she needed, Dag couldn't really understand what they were saying, but she saw the boy running away from them. Good thing this boys respected Furiosa as a leader.

Once inside the garage, Furiosa sneaked them inside the trailer of the war rig, which was full of things for trade, like gasoline and mother's milk. Furiosa also provided them with water, some instructions about what they need to do and know, and without much more, she left them, locking the trailer's door behind her.

And that's how, a couple of hours later, Immortan Joe's wives ended up on the road, racing towards the Green Place, trusting Furiosa with their lives and hoping for the best, even if it was hard.

The trailer was dark except for the little lamp Anghara was holding, and they had been silent all the time, except some scared murmurs when they heard war boy's screaming, and then the war rig had began to move.  
They could feel the road under them, the hum of the wheels, sending vibrations through the trailer's floor.

They couldn't see what was happening, but they could feel the war rig was always moving in more or less the same pace and direction, except for a sudden big turn.

“Do you think Joe already know we left? What do you think he's going to do with Miss Giddy?” Dag voiced what they all were thinking.

“Better not think about that.” Angarad said quietly.

“I hate being here, without knowing what's happening, without being able to see anything.” Capable said, frustrated.

“When can we go to the cab? I don't like this either...” Cheedo's soft voice.

“Furiosa said she would let us know with the truk's.” Angharad's reply, and the women stay silent again.

They could feel the rig going faster and faster, and less and less steady, taking sudden and quick turns than almost threw them from side to side of the trailer.  
The war boys were yelling.

“What's happening?” Cheedo asked.  
They couldn't know.  
They held into each other and Angharad held the lamp firmly, preventing it from falling down and breaking.

The truck's horn sounded.  
“Should we go to the cab?” Cheedo again.  
“No, Furiosa said one long hoot, it hasn't sounded as she said.” Toast replied.

Suddenly, there were crashes against the rig, and they screamed, scared.  
“We have to stay silent.” Angharad instructed, trying to calm down. “They can't know we are here.”

More screams, more crashes, sharp turns, explosions even, and they couldn't see anything.  
It was terrifying.

The horn sounded again.

“Now!” Toast instructed.

Going to the cab meant crawling outside the trailer and into a little space under the cab while the rig kept going, trying not to fall down.

Angharad was the first, then Capable. Cheedo followed, and the Dag liked to think that if the girl lost her balance, she was right behind her and she could grab her before she fell down, although she wasn't sure she would be really able.

When it was her turn, the Dag couldn't help but stop for a moment, now that she could see what was happening.  
There were cars surrounding the rig everywhere, including some weird spiky cars, lancers throwing their explosives...how were they go to overcome that?”

“Come on!” Toast nudged her from behind and the Dag kept going, until the five women where all safe under the cab.

It was even worse than the trailer, more shaking, smaller, they could barely breath at all.  
Angharad went out to ask Furiosa when they could go outside, and then the Dag heard something like a power saw, sparkles everywere.  
The women yelped and pulled Angharad back, closing the hatch.

They held into each other, shaking and crying, feeling every sharp move of the rig, hearing the screams, the crashes, the explosions.

“We are going to the Green Place of Many Mothers.” Angahard kept repeating. The Dag didn't know if she said it to comfort the others, to comfort herself, or as a mantra.  
“We are going to the Green Place of Many Mothers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
